<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, It's Pepper by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754253">Yes, It's Pepper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouka and Bibi try pepper and sneeze from it. The basic idea comes from Freddi Fish 4, while I came up with a lot of the additional dialogue myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, It's Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic based on the short Kouka and Bibi by Dan Variano. Since the names of the fox and the raccoon aren't given in-universe or out, I have a headcanon that Kouka is the name of the fox, and Bibi is the name of the raccoon. If you want to see the short, try typing in "Kouka and Bibi" on Google; you should be able to find it on Vimeo. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Kouka the fox and Bibi the raccoon approach the black dispenser. Bibi presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)</p><p>Bibi: It's pepper.</p><p>Kouka: Really?</p><p>(Kouka puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)</p><p>Kouka: Aaaah... Haaaah... HAAAAAHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!</p><p>(Kouka sneezes and blows herself around the room. Bibi puts her hands over her eyes as Kouka bounces around the room before returning to Bibi. The fox rubs her nose on her forefinger.)</p><p>Bibi: Gesundheit.</p><p>Kouka: (sniffles) Wow...</p><p>(Bibi pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Kouka.)</p><p>Kouka: Hey, Bibi! Throw me the pepper!</p><p>Bibi: Okay.</p><p>(Bibi pulls out the shaker and gives it to Kouka. She shakes some pepper into her mouth, directly from the shaker, and gives it back to Bibi.)</p><p>Kouka: Mmm!</p><p>(Then, however, her nose twitches as she is about to sneeze. She lowers her eyelids as her breath hitches.)</p><p>Kouka: Aaaaah... Haaaaahhh... HiiYAAAAAHHHH--</p><p>(Before she can sneeze, Bibi covers her nose with her forefinger and middle finger. Kouka opens her eyes and exhales, no longer needing to sneeze. Bibi removes her fingers.)</p><p>Kouka: Thanks.</p><p>Bibi: Don't mention it, girlfriend.</p><p>(Suddenly, Kouka's eyes then widen once again, and she gives a final inhale before another sneeze follows.)</p><p>Kouka: HAAAAHHHH-CHAAAAOW!!!</p><p>(The sneeze blows her away from Bibi, who winces. Kouka then returns to her, both of her hands briefly covering her mouth.)</p><p>Bibi: Bless YOU!</p><p>(Kouka rubs her nose a few times with her forefinger.)</p><p>Kouka: Thanks!</p><p>Bibi: Well, now that you've had some of this pepper, I think I'll try some, too. What could happen?</p><p>(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)</p><p>Bibi: Haah... Aaaah... Aaaaahhhh-- Chyew~!</p><p>(When Bibi releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Kouka recoils.)</p><p>Kouka: Bless you!</p><p>(Bibi returns to Kouka, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)</p><p>Bibi: Thank you.</p><p>(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>